world_conquerorfandomcom-20200213-history
Alien Campaigns
Aliens How To: A guide to how to win as every country. Need help? Click here The United States Difficulty-Easy Step 1 When you start, put your best tank general on the super tank at Washington D.C.(preferably Manstien). Move him to take back Denver, also take your other super tank and attack Denver with it. When you take Denver, leave the super tank there. in Alaska, move your troops to the water, but not to japan until the alien there moves. Once it moves, take the city, and leave your artillery there for defense. Use your carrier and equip it with your top air general(Preferably Goring) and attack the Canadian city with no air defense and a alien ship Create a field artillery in the San Francisco and move it to Las Vegas for Defense. In Las Vegas create 2 nukes to be able to nuke the Alien tower by Washington D.C. In the city in Florida/Miami, equip the field artillery with your best artillery general(with fastest movement speed) and race it up to attack and take New York. In Washington D.C. create a rocket artillery and equip in with your second best artillery general, then attack New York(PS:you will take fire from the alien tower the first time, but after you move it out of Washington D.C. it will continue to attack Washington D.C.) Wait till the Alien ship leaves Mexico City then send a paratroop and a nuke to take it. After you complete all the Objectives in Step 1, continue to step 2. Step 2 Start building more nukes from Las Vegas and New York, take Ottawa and Toronto, located north of Washington D.C. equip the Alaskan city with a field artillery (not rocket artillery) and leave it there for defense. Use your carrier to bomb out the rest of the Canadian cities and paratroop into them from Alaska (PS: don't attack the alien tower with your carrier, because once you get the towns, you wont need to defend them. Start making a few rocket artilleries in Sapporo and once you have a few then attack Tokyo all at once, It might take a bit to secure it, but then take and seal the rest of Japan. Create more rocket artillery in Washington D.C. and equip them with your generals and ONLY defend the coast for right now. (Don't create too many that they take up too much resources.) Send a troop from Tokyo to take back Midway and Hawaii After you complete the objectives to step 2, continue to step 3 Step 3 Continue making as many nukes as possible Start invading China and the northern U.S.S.R city by nuking the cities and paratrooping into them Start spamming nukes from New York and launching them at Spain to lower the health of cities. Start Spamming rocket artilleries from the Havana(Cuba) to attack South America Bring a troop from Havana to Africa(once the aliens leave Africa) To take back part of Africa, then paratroop to the edge of Africa and bring the paratroop to Spain to take it back Bring your carrier from North America to China to help bombing the cities After you complete the objectives to Step 3, continue to step 4 Step 4 Drill through Spain with nukes and paratroopers and take Europe with nukes and paratroopers . Drill through China and into India and part of U.S.S.R and Thailand After you complete objectives to Step 4, continue to step 5 Step 5 From Africa, attack west Africa and paratroop to the Far East cities by the alien tower (don't let the alien tower kill your paratroops) Bring your carrier general down and make carriers in Hawaii to bomb Brisbane and bring a troop from Port Moresby to take back Brisbane. From Greece and the Middle East take back Egypt Finish Claiming Europe and Asia Mop up whatever you have left You should have now reclaimed the world using the USA!!!! India Difficulty-Hard When you start, put your fastest and best artillery general on the field artillery. I used Manstein because he has 5 stars in movement and 4 in artillery. Move him up to take back Tehran and then spam rocket artilleries and put all your generals on immediately. Move your Rocket Artilleries to Ankara to take that back, as well as take New Delhi.(If you have more than 1 rocket artillery generals at New Delhi, then Move them back to Ankara. Build up a defense AS QUICKLY AS POSSIBLE in Ankara because the Aliens will attempt to send a huge wave to kill you. If you survive, then take back Athens and Istanbul. Build up a defense in New Delhi with some field artillery, but if you loose Mumbai leave it, just defend New Delhi Drill your way up with rocket artilleries to take back Europe Send a lot of rocket artilleries to take back the Middle East and reclaim Egypt Send field artilleries from New Delhi to take back China and Thailand From Thailand, send rocket artilleries to take back Port Moresby and the rest of Australia After Europe is reclaimed, take back the western Russian cities like Moscow and send many rocket artilleries to take back Spain Start creating nukes Spam rocket artilleries to take back the USA from Spain Take the rest of China, and reclaim Japan, then from there, paratroop into Alaska and from Alaska, paratroop into western USA Make sure that all of Australia, Midway, and Hawaii are taken back. Paratroop into West Africa and reclaim West Africa take the USA Mop up whatever you have left you should have successfully reclaimed the world from the Alien Invaders! Germany Difficulty-Very Easy Germany is the best country to play on the map from 1975 year. The campaign is close to the German conquest during World War II. In this case, I recommend investing in super tanks and using the best generals of armored troops. Helpful in destroying the alien towers is ion cannon (preferably maximally improved). Step 1 (Blitzkrieg) First, take control of the nearby cities. The easiest thing should be an attack on Scandinavia, although I personally recommend starting the operation from the Benelux countries. Next, a quick attack on Paris (the aliens should not interrupt too much, at this time engaged in a fight with the French). In the east, our attack goes essentially into a vacuum. Also, do not forget to get free access to Italy and the Balkans! Step 2 (Liberation of Europe) At this stage, our attack should be directed to Spain, Italy and the Balkans. You must send as many units as possible to the immense eastern spaces. In your free time you can also invade the British Isles. Step 3 (Asia and Africa) Mastering Africa is not a big problem in all. Just send one general to it. It is worse with Asia, because here the fight takes the shape of a positional war and you have to throw a lot of super tanks and a minimum of 3 generals into the fight. One large fornt slowly moves from Turkey to China. Step 4 (Invasion of America) For America, I recommend throwing 3 large landing parties and two generals. The first, from Africa to Brazil - has the task of mastering South America. The second, from Spain to Florida and the Caribbean - has the task of mastering Mexico. The third, from Great Britain to New York and Ottawa - is supposed to master the USA and Canada. We're moving forward until we reach the Pacific. Step 5 (Finish in the Pacific) A murderous fight for China, clashes with hordes of aliens in the Pacific, combined with massive landings on Midway and Hawaii, and an invasion of Japan - if you survive it, this victory is almost yours. The conquest of the world is crowned with mastering Australia. It is far from other countries and bases, but it is only a matter of time when the last invaders will be defeated, and you (and, of course, Germany) will enjoy the well-deserved Lebensarum. Please add some photos to the description! Japan Difficulty-Very Hard Recommendation of high level generals with high artillery levels First, put your best tank commander on the super tank and and best artillery general on the field artillery. Attack the Alien Tower with your ships and troops and defeat it as soon as possible. Next take back Yokohama, and then Tokyo itself. Set up a defense against the Aliens because they will be very powerful when they attack you Send troops to take back South and North Korea Take back Peking and the rest of China(I made it harder for myself by letting China live and let them take some of my cities.) Take Sapporo, and paratroop to Alaska and take back Anchorage Continue to defend Tokyo with your troops Start Attacking Khabarovsk and Novosibirsk with rocket artillery, while also attacking India and Thailand Send a paratrooper (from Alaska) to attack Denver and take it, then start spamming rocket artillery to attack Los Angeles and San Franciscois optional because it is based off of luck After you take India, attack Tehran and the rest of the Middle east If you haven't succeeded in taking Denver, then attack Edmonton and Vancouver with a paraspam, and then take San Francisco with a nuke. Continue to Los Angeles and the rest of the USA From the Middle East, send rocket artillery to take back Cairo and Alexandria, and start invading Athens(Greece). Once you have the US in your hands, reclaim Havana, and send rocket artillery to South America and West Africa. Create as many nukes as possible, and start nuking Spain with Missiles. Then send a troop from Washington D.C to land in Spain. Send troops from Thailand to take back Australia. Start drilling up into Europe from Greece, as well as Spain. Use the nukes to take all of Europe. From Egypt, send a paratrooper to take back the south eastern city in Africa, then bomb the other south Eastern city, and send troops to reoccupy it. From Cuba, you should have been able to send a troop to reclaim west Africa and then bomb the Brazil cities, and take out the Aliens in Brazil. Make sure to claim Australia if it has been taken Clean up whatever Alien cities you missed. - - You should have now reclaimed the world using Japan!! Brazil How to win as Brazil in 1975 Difficulty-hard This is probably the 4th or 5th hardest country to play as in 1975 because in order to get a lot of resources, you have to get to Spain. There is also an alien tower nearby, which makes it hard to progress to North America. The best way to win, is to take back all of South America, and then paratrooping to Africa. First, you are going to want to equip your best artillery commander on your field artillery. Next, place your next best artillery general on the rocket artillery. Start buying more rocket artillery and equipping them with your next four best artillery generals. Also use the battleship you start with to attack Dakar and then paratroop to it to take it. Next, you will want to storm upward and kill The alien tower. Then take Bogota, and defend that city. With all 6 generals(your gonna need em) Start making a trail of rocket launchers from Rio de Janeiro to Bogota. From Dakar, take the rest of West Africa, then start making a trail of Artillery to defend your turf. Send your battleship to attack southern Spain, then paratroop to the edge of Africa and bring it to Spain. Take Spain, and create a bunch of rocket artillery to attack France. Start expanding from France and take back the rest of Europe. Then send troops to take back the USA by taking New York first, then nuking everything else. Send troops from Greece to take back the Middle East and Egypt. Start sending rocket artilleries from Moscow to take back China and western Russia. Send rocket artilleries from Tehran to take back India. Send all 6 of your commanders from South America to take back Australia. From there take back of Asia by para-trooping from Alaska to the Northern city of Japan. You now won using Brazil! Now all the remaining aliens are sitting ducks. Just don't screw up. France Difficulty-Hard Step 1 Start Building Nukes at Lyon,then,nuke Paris by missiles and paratroop into it,then,build nukes at Lyon (again),also,build rocket artillery or super tank at Paris and Lyon,and using those rocket artillery or super tank to retake Brest and Bruxelles, after that,nuke Amsterdam from Bruxelles and paratroop into it,next build nukes at Lyon,later,nuke Copenhagen from Amsterdam and paratroop into it,then,nuke Madrid or Barcelona from Lyon,next,nuke Oslo/Stockholm from Amsterdam by missiles,paratroop into it,then,keep building nukes,next,take Helsinki/Leningrad by nukes and paratrooper,after that keep bombing Königsberg by bombers,then,paratroop into it,next, nuke Riga/Berlin,and then paratroop into it.Now you liberated Europe except Poland,Balkans and Part of U.S.S.R.! Step 2 Next,nuke Minsk from Riga/Berlin,then,paratroop into it.After you took MInsk, nuke Moscow/Warsaw,and next,paratroop into it(if OK,take both Warsaw and Moscow).Then,nuke Kiev from Minsk/Riga/Moscow,then,paratroop into it,next,nuke Stalingrad from Kiev,after capturing Stalingrad,build Rocket Artillery and Heavy Tank at Stalingrad,next,nuke Bucharest and Cluj-Napoca from Kiev and remember,paratroop into it,then use the rocket artilleries and heavy tanks you built at Stalingrad to liberate Gaziantep,Ankara and Istanbul,after you captures Istanbul,build Super Tanks at there,after that,use those super tanks to liberate Athens,Cyprus,Belgrade and Sofia Australia This will be hard as you don’t have much and the aliens will press on you. First, put your best tank General on the super tank. Will add more Italy Will add soon :) The Soviet Union Will add soon :) China (PRC) Will add soon :) Thailand Will add soon :) The United Kingdom Will add soon :) Spain Will add soon''' :)' Egypt Will add soon :) Iraq First, you will want to equip your best '''artillery commander' on the field artillery. Next, start making as much rocket artillery as possible, and equip them with all your other artillery commanders. To be Continued Saudi Arabia Will add soon :) Category:Campaign